How To Safe A Life
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: 2 years after Kurt's death, Blaine is still mourning. He now teaches at WMH and a new student looks strangely like Kurt. Rated M because I'm not sure how far it is gonna go. Sucky Summary I know, but I promise the story will be better :D
1. What Kind Of Fool

I never thought I'd be here, talking to all these young teenagers, who are looking rather bored sitting here, listening to me teach. Heck, I know when I was a kid I hated being stuck in school, having my brain being stuffed with useless information when I could of been out with Kurt, enjoying life.

"If anyone has any questions do not hesitate, just come to me after class. I'll be here." I walked over to my beat up desk and took a seat on top of it just as the bell rang. I sighed when I realized no students had stayed after to talk to me.

At 3 o'clock there was a slight knock on the door to my classroom. "Come in," I called out to the empty classroom. Whoever had knocked on the door had been standing there quietly while I sat, still grading papers from the last class.

"M-Mr. A-Anderson?" The girl spoke softly.

"Yes?" I finally looked up to see who it was. I tried to hold in my gasp, but I just couldn't. This girl looks so much like he did. Her porcelain skin was just shining elegantly in the sunlight that was coming from the cracked window. It looked _so much_ like his.

"...-nderson? A- are you there?" The girl asked, waving a hand in my face, clearly amused. My eyes were filled with tears that were bound to overflow. When I reached to wipe them away, a startled voice came from the girl.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" The girl asked worriedly. Of course I was not okay! For 5 seconds there I believed _My Kurt_ had come back to me!

"It's okay... um..."

"I'm Katy,"

"Okay, well hello Katy, What can I do for you?"

"What happened there, Mr. Anderson?" I was hesitant to tell her what had happened.

"W-well... I-it's just that... you reminded me of someone."

"Your... your husband?" she asked curiously, you could tell she was nervous.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?" I yelled. _NO ONE _should know about that. It was the past. About 10 years today to be exact.

"Well it's not a secret, Mr. Anderson. We all know what happened and we are all here for you."

NO! No one knows what happened! What really happened?"

"He fell down the stairs. Did he not?" She was confused. It wasn't the truth though. My Kurt was gay, obviously. No one wanted us here in Ohio but it's what Kurt had wanted so we stayed here. When the police got to our place they put in the report that Kurt fell down the flight of stairs that led to the apartment. It's not what happened at all.

"No! No one knows what _really_ happened. I didn't tell anyone!"

"Well, Mr. Anderson. D- did you kill your husband?" Katy slowly backed away.

"Of course not!" My Kurt was the center of my world. The only thing I could rely on. He was beautiful.

"Did you want to tell me? Take the load off of your chest?"

"I-I'm not sure. Kurt didn't want me to tell anyone and I _never_ break my promises, Katy."

"Kurt wouldn't want it to be a burden on you, would he?"

"I still love him, okay? I feel like I am breaking his trust in me if I did tell you. Which I will not."

"Okay, okay Mr. Anderson. I know you don't trust to tell me, but if you ever need to talk come find me."

That night I went home and thought about if Kurt were still here what he would do if I told I miss him dearly and not to give up hope and have courage like I did so long ago.

"Kurt, I love you." I swear I could hear him respond with, "Love you." 


	2. Blow The Candles Out

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ryan Murphy so… I own no Glee. And no, I don't own The Fray's song, How To Safe A Life. **

**Warnings: Language **

**Enjoy this short update. I know Blaine seems crazy and talks to himself but…. You'll see why. Also I have changed Kurt's death to just 2 years ago. 10 years just seemed too long. HAPPY READING! Kbai Klainers. GO GLEE!**

"Kurt what are these?" Today was the day that Kurt proclaimed as 'Spring Cleaning'. I hated it but when I told him he bickered back, "Well you never clean up your underwear from the floor when I tell you to _then_ I'M LEFT CLEANING THEM UP! You don't have a right to say you don't want to clean." Kurt then left the bedroom, hips swinging the whole way. I was cleaning out the closet of all the clothes that Kurt says are "totally last season" in an adorable way. I smiled just thinking about Kurt's upturned nose explaining to Blaine about the retched clothes.

At the top of the walk in closet, I found a small box that said 'Before Blaine' in Kurt's own elegant handwriting. I was mad, what could Kurt have kept from me, his life before me? Old boyfriends or dirty magazines? I ripped open the box and what I saw was a shock. It was NOT what I was expecting. There were at least 20 letters in the box, all addressed to members of his family and friends.

"Kurt? Babe, where are you?"

"BLAINE! Don't look in that bo-.." Kurt screamed as he ran in.

"Kurt… what are these?" I whispered and Kurt flinched, whimpered, and walked toward me slowly. He had started crying, tears running down his beautiful face. I swiped one away with the pad of my thumb, then took hold of his face.

"Kurt what is it?"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groaned. I cracked an eye open and realized I had overslept. I grabbed my clothes and took a freezing cold shower because I didn't have time to wait for the water to get warmer. SHIT! That's cold! Fuck this apartment.

"Blainey?" called out Kurt's voice, sounding sleepy.

"Yeah babe?" I screamed, mind still fuzzy from just waking up. I froze, what in the actual FUCK was that? I jumped out of the shower, either out of fear of being late to work or from just hearing Kurt's voice, I wouldn't know. "Must be losing it," I said out loud to myself. But, before I could even finish my sentence there was a loud boom coming from the bedroom.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I yelled out, frightened. How did someone get in here without me hearing it? I wrapped a towel around my naked waist and with my heart beating fast I walked out of the bathroom. The door slowly creaked open and I silently cursed myself for not fixing that. Scoping out the room, looking for whatever had made the sound. Checking under the bed and behind the curtains to be sure there was no one in room. Then I heard ruffling in the closet. Oh Shit! That better not be a rat. I knew it couldn't be a person because that closet was_ way_ too small for a person to fit in it, let alone all of Kurt and I clothes. Well… when Kurt was alive. But I pushed that thought away as I heard the noise again. Fuck. I swear, if that's a rat. I had a fear of rats ever since I was little and found one in the cupboard in the kitchen. This piece of crap apartment was crawling with rats, but Kurt was always here to save me from them. I cursed Kurt for leaving my vulnerable. With shaky hands, I grabbed the knob to the closet.

I thanked whatever god was up there that there was no rat. I instantly calmed myself but then my heart rate shot right back up when I felt something sliding across my toes. I slowly glanced to see a bunch of envelopes at my feet. Kurt's Box. _Kurt's box had fallen__._

**Ohhhhh Shoooooooot. Cliff Hanger. Thanks for reading. Reviews are like tickets to see Darren on B-Way. (less than three) ;)**


End file.
